


Share House - 13th Anniversary Edition

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Arashi shares a house!





	

Aiba sighed in contention as he did the laundry. Its been several months since the five of them have decided to move in together, and Aiba couldn’t be happier about the arrangement. He'd be in charge of breakfast, J  made their dinner, Ohno and Nino kept the place clean, while mother hen Sho did the shopping. Not grocery shopping, but shopping for essentials like toilet paper and soap… Grocery shopping was left to the cook(s), while Nino the part time accountant spilt the bills at the end of each month. The laundry was done by who ever's free and Aiba couldn’t be happier about the arrangement.

 

Aiba was taking back the batch of dry clothes before he hang up the new ones when he noticed it. The towels. Five brand new towels, flapping their colours in the wind. 'Eh? So many towels? Who bought these new towels?' Just as he was about to keep the towels however, he was interrupted by a shriek from behind.

"Don't touch it!" Leader barked, rushing past Aiba to hastily keep the towels.

Before a stunned Aiba could ask any further, Ohno had already disappeared back into his room. 'That's strange!' AIba thought as he continued with the laundry.

 

Ohno took the towels and threw them on his bed. 'Damn!' He thought. He'd totally forgotten that Aiba would be back in the house that afternoon or he'd have kept the towels earlier. Now the surprise is ruined! Well at least Aiba doesn't know what the towels are for yet... Ohno took out his newly purchased materials and started on his work.

 

Jun had finished making dinner, and the members have settled down at the dining table... except for Ohno.

"Eh? Where did Satoshi-kun go to? He's still in his room???" Sho silently opened Ohno's room door and peeped in.

Leader seemed to be immersed deep in doing something on the bed. He was facing the other way though so Sho could not see what he was doing.

"Satoshi-kun? Its dinner time already... Satoshi?" Sho said.

 

"Woah! What are you doing in my room! Why did you come in like that without knocking!" Ohno jump in shock as he hurriedly covered whatever he was doing with his blankets.

"But..." Sho could only stare and frown at Ohno's behavior.

 

Dinner was a quick and silent affair. Ohno seemed to be in a great hurry and rushed back to his room after gobbling down the food.

"Maybe leader's just tired or something ne?" Nino said to Sho, who was still sitting in the living room in a daze.

Sho couldn't help but wonder if he'd done something wrong to upset leader recently. Its been months since they started living together and they just walk into each other's rooms all the time. Plus Ohno had his fair share of walking into Sho's room announced, especially when its bed time... Bewildered, he decided to visit Ohno again.

 

Sho knocked on Ohno's room and waited for a response. He could hear shuffling of items in the room. When the shuffling stopped, the door opened to reveal and tired and weary Ohno.

"Erm, can I come in?" Sho asked

"Eh... sure..." Ohno replied, hesitantly, eyes darting around the room uneasily.

Sensing Ohno's unease, Sho became hesitant to enter the room and ending up standing at the doorway. What he did not know was that Ohno was in fact checking to make sure his artworks where properly hidden.

 

"Erm... Ohno-san are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ohno was taken aback by the question.

"I didn't do anything to upset you did I?"

"Eh? No?"

"Wait Satoshi-kun, you're not sick are you?"

"No no I'm fine" Ohno mumbled as Sho put his hand on Ohno's forehead to see if he caught a fever.

Sho sighed as he said: "You know you can always talk to me if there's anything bothering you ya know?"

"I'm fine really" Ohno reassured Sho.

 

Ohno sighed as he looked at the calendar. Basically all he had was just one day. Way too little time for his liking. But it couldn’t be help though, it was just very recently that he got introduced to this new hobby, plus it took him a while to find the right towels and materials. 'This just won't do with them disturbing me all the time… I'll have to go back to my old apartment if I want to finish this in time…'

 

When Aiba woke up early the next morning, Ohno was nowhere to be seen. Stuck to his door a a simple note: Gone Fishing.

"Eh?" Sho was really worried now. "Did he really go fishing or is he just pissed with me?"

"Calm down Sho, look, his fishing rods are all gone aren't they?" J tried to calm the frantic Sho down.

"But what if he's sick of living with us? You know what he said on Himitsu the other day? He said he didn’t want to get married because he likes his personal space! And here we are forcing him to stay with us and leaving him with zero personal time!" Sho was really panicking now.

Despite leader's reassurance the previous night, he was still positive he was thee cause of leader's foul mood and disappearance.

"Don't worry, isn't leader the one always invading into OUR rooms… or rather, Sho's room?" Nino said with a carefree smirk. "Sho you just keep worrying too much. You'll get wrinkles if you keep worrying you know?"

"But! But he said J was his favourite member!" Sho protested.

"Demo, he still ran to you room in the end didn't he?" Aiba finally spoke up. "And its just filming, you aren't taking that seriously are you? Anyway its our 13th anniversary tomorrow ne? Didn't we plan to clean up the house today or something?" Aiba said cheerfully.

"But aren't you worried about Ohno?" Sho protested.

"I'm sure he's fine! I trust in our leader!" Aiba happily announced.

"Tsk, I'm sure he just wants to slack off and not help with the spring cleaning." Jun frowned, stepping out of the kitchen with the pancakes for breakfast.

 

The mood in the house was much improved after breakfast, and the four members were busy engaged in spring cleaning. Sho was still worried nonetheless. He'd tried calling leader's phone, but leader didn’t pick up. He hope Ohno didn't forget about their BBQ party the next day. He'd gone to great pains to get their managers to make sure they didn’t have anything scheduled for two whole days for their anniversary celebration. Everything would be utterly ruined if Ohno didn’t show up…. like he did many years ago, saying that he'd be having dinner with his family instead of with the members. 'I'll skin him alive if he does that!'

 

Ohno on the other hand, hadn't forgotten about the BBQ party at all. Quite the contrary in fact. He was busy making his gifts. His plan was to finish it by later afternoon, sleep early, wake up in the morning, and go and catch some fish for their BBQ. He stretched out on his sofa and reached for his phone. Opps. 27 miss calls from Sho. 'Ah… Yabai…! But what can I say to him?' Ohno decided that it was better if he'd not call Sho. With that, he put down his phone and continued working.

 

It was just before lunch the next day when the phone rang.

Sho anxiously rushed to the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah Sho! I'm hungry, please ask J to cook my portion for lunch too." With that, Ohno hang up the phone. 'Just what's leader up to?'

 

Ohno showed up at their house in the middle of their lunch, carrying his usual fishing supplies with the huge ice box, AND a big plastic bag of unknown stuff. He completely ignored questions on what the plastic bag contained and sheepishly apologised for no helping out with the cleaning the day before. Ohno delightfully gobbled down his curry rice, ignoring the worried stares from Sho. After lunch, the members went out grocery shopping for the BBQ.

 

The BBQ was a joyful affair. Aiba succeeded in lighting up the fire in the first try, much to his delight. Sho had invited their managers over, but they were all busy for some reason or another, although Sho knew it was just an excuse to let the five of them celebrate the occasion themselves. Sho was genuinely glad for that. To be able to spend time alone with the members without staff or cameras watching their every move. It wasn’t that he minded the cameras. He'd become used to them long ago… but it just felt nice to be able to share the unique moment with the four important people in his life. By the end of the party, Sho had completely forgotten about his worries over Ohno.

 

It was close to 4am in the morning when Jun announced that they should all get a bath then head to bed. Hearing the word 'bath', Ohno suddenly jerked up.

"Wait a minute!" With that Ohno rushed to his room and gave J a new towel just as he was entering the bathroom.

Tired from the BBQ, Jun didn't think much about it and stepped into the bathtub. It was only when Jun was done drying himself and that he saw it in the mirror. At the side of the towel was the big letters "Matsumoto Jun" sewn on, and on the other end, it said "Arashi's MJ x DJ". 'So that's what leader's been up to all day' He smiled to himself as he walked to the living room where the rest were.

 

3 pairs of eyes were staring at J when he entered the living room with the towel hang casually across his neck. Jun walked up to leader and gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Arigatou ne, leader" With that J gave Ohno a wink and head back to his room.

Sho stared wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

"Eh? just what's going on?" 3 pairs of eyes looked at the plastic bag leader had behind his back and 3 pairs of hands reached out to grab the bag at the same time.

 

"Oi!" Ohno protested as he tried to squash the bag under his body.

Unfortunately Nino was faster and the contents of the bag spilled on the floor.

Four towels tumbled out, and by instinct, fate, or luck that each of them grabbed the towel with their corresponding colour.

Aiba started tearing up as he saw the beautiful embroidery on the sides of the towel.

"As expected of Ohno the artist ne?" Nino chirped.

"Wah sugoi! So is this why you went missing yesterday?" Sho asked.

"Um…" Ohno nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"Mou! Do you know how worried I was about you!?!"

"Leader, arigatou!" A teary Aiba sniffed as he pull the other 3 into a group hug.

\-----------------------------------

Sho's heart swelled up with pride as he looked at the Arashi towels hanging in the sun to dry.

"Arashi's MJ x DJ"

"Arashi's Animal Lover"

"Arashi's Game Master"

"Arashi's Zero Caster"

"Arashi's Fishing Leader"

It’s a great thing to be in Arashi.


End file.
